


Stitch Me Up

by Toasty_Marshie



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bonrin - Freeform, I love Set It Off, M/M, Set It Off (band) - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Sorry Not Sorry, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasty_Marshie/pseuds/Toasty_Marshie
Summary: Two boys help stick each other up.Basically a fanfic using Set It Off because I love this band. Don’t @ me.





	Stitch Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> A/ N I went to a Set It Off concert I am bless by the gay gods. Fun Fact, this is Cody's favorite song in the Album and it's about his relationship with his girlfriend Shay, and just I'm soft.
> 
> Summary: Two boys stitch their broken hearts together.

 When Rin first saw Ryuji, he felt an instant attraction to the boy. His blond streaked hair up, his strong brown eyes and tough build got Rin's attention. The two interaction determined their relationship fast; they were rivals trying to see who would kill Satan first. From Ryuji kicking Rin during gym to Ryuji giving giving Rin a hairpin made the two wonder what this relationship was.

 

The rivalry was still there but it became more friendly between the two of them. Even after what happened during the camping trip and Kyoto, the two became more closer than before.

 

_No, it's no wonder I feel broken_

_Are you the one to fix me up, patching up the work they've done?_

_Try and sew me_

_So thread the needle, tie it off, teach me how to trust someone_

 

Rin's feelings for the other boy wasn't around respect and admiration anymore. It turned into general love but he couldn't trust him yet. Rin has been ridiculed and alone for most of this life, he generally believed he didn't deserved love after he found out he was Satan's son.

 

He was hurt when heard Ryuji's words on the bus that day. "How can I trust you?" Ryuji's tone was rough and a sharp edge, it cut a little scar in Rin's heart but it didn't stop him from being his friend.

 

When the two were fighting the Impure King, Rin was scared but he put up his tough act. Ryuji laughed before he told Rin "I'll go along with your ridiculous optimism. After all, we're friends." Those words sticked with Rin as he defeated the impure king.

 

_Really hopin' that you stay_

_That you never walk away_

_Every word I shouldn't say_

_I shouldn't say, I shouldn't say it_

_Don't you feel the stress in me_

_Steady bursting at the seams?_

_You're the only one I need to make me complete, yeah_

 

All Rin could think was that Ryuji would keep his promise. He didn't want this friendship to break him again, it couldn't stand if that happened. He was ready to die anyways, nobody needed him for a while since he was Satan's son. Ryuji and Shiemi changed his viewpoint on that since they actually talked to him after the whole incident.

 

_Stitch me up, stitch me up, don't tear me apart_

_I've been stuck in a rut, patched up in the dark_

_Stitch me up, stitch me up, there's pins in my heart_

_Oh, pardon all my precious scars_

 

 

" _No, it's no wonder you can feel it.”_  Ryuji softly said to himself as he thought about the trama Rin have been through. When that girl asked for a picture of the two, he saw Rin's grin for a second before answering her question. He felt his heart flutter a bit, damn was Rin cute.

 

He was ashamed of himself for being such an ass to the half-demon, only he just said what he actually thought of him. He was blinded by anger which made him act irrationally.

 

_Like a doll in lost and found, soul mistreated, thrown around_

_Who you kidding?_

_Every flaw and every fray, that's what makes you sexy to me_

_Really hopin' that I stay,_

 

" _I could never walk away._ " Ryuji told Rin once when the two were alone after the trip to Kyoto tower. They were discussing about the betrayal and how it hurt Rin emotionally. Ryuji didn't want to walk away from Rin again, the two wanted to be on good terms again.

 

"Are you sure?" Rin asked, a bit skeptical by his claim. Ryuji didn't hesitate and smiled. "Yes."

 

_Every word we shouldn't say_

_We shouldn't say, we shouldn't say it_

_Don't you feel the stress in me_

_Steady bursting at the seams?_

_You're the only one I need to make me complete, yeah_

 

Ryuji kept that promise, even when they were apart. Rin felt relieved as he felt being stitched back up, his friends started to trust him again. It also helped that Rin's love for Ryuji grew as they became close. The awkward flirting (mostly from Rin), shy smiles and glances gave the boys a bit more chemistry with each other, Or Rin generally likes to embarrass Ryuji a lot.

 

_Stitch me up, stitch me up, don't tear me apart_

_I've been stuck in a rut, patched up in the dark_

_Stitch me up, stitch me up, there's pins in my heart_

_Oh, pardon all my precious scars_

 

Rin took a deep breath, he needed to tell Ryuji what he feels about him cause it's driving him crazy. He went up to the tall teen and grabbed his arm. Ryuji looked at eyes filled with determination and softly pulled Ryuji out back.

  _Elegant and broken_

_Tasteful tattered clothing_

_I guess we've been caught in the middle of love_

_Motive through emotion_

_Damaged but we're golden_

_I guess we've been caught in the middle of love_

 

"Bon, I'm not good with words, I never good with words, so I'll be blunt. I love you." Ryuji's eyes widened at the sudden confess, making Rin wait for his response. A few minutes passed which made Rin uncomfortable, finally Ryuji responded. "I'm sorry for the wait. It's just that... um.."

 “Just say you don't like me that way already." Rin cut off Ryuji, he feared this might happen and he was ready to go and not look back. "Rin, heard me out. I do like you too. It just that your confession was a bit blunt as you said." Ryuji softly smiled (which totally didn't make Rin blush at all.)

 

Rin grinned widely as he jumped into Ryuji's arms. "Warning you now. I'm gonna kiss you." Ryuji had no time for a response as Rin kissed him.

 

_Elegant and broken_

_Tasteful tattered clothing_

_I guess we've been caught in the middle of love_

_Motive through emotion_

_Damaged but we're golden_

 

 Rin pulled away as soon as he started losing oxygen with a stunned Ryuji. Ryuji looked at Rin again with a smile.

" _I guess we've been caught in the middle of love_ "

 

_Stitch me up, stitch me up, don't tear me apart_

_I've been stuck in a rut, patched up in the dark_

_Stitch me up, stitch me up, there's pins in my heart_

_Oh, pardon all my precious scars_

 

The two became a couple afterwards, it took them forever to communicate properly without the other getting mad. (A bad habit between the two of them) they somehow made it work. Sure they were broken by their past but in the end they stitched each other up.

 

_(Really hoping that you stay, that you never walk away)_

_Pardon all my precious scars_

_Stitch me up, stitch me up, there's pins in my heart_

Rin smiled at the ring in his hand and hugged Ryuji from his back. Ryuji looked back at his small fiancée which made Rin smile.

 

_Oh, pardon all my precious scars_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. :)


End file.
